


sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker became an overnight sensation for his musical talent, at only seventeen-years-old, he was thrown into the industry, into the eyes of everyone who wanted to see. Which left him with both power and vulnerability.When he is met with dismay at the hands of an abusive boyfriend, Quentin Beck. Due to this, Peter becomes skeptical of most things. Making music, being in the public eye, and most of all, love. That is until an infamous man named Tony Stark comes across his path...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> (3/27/2020 update) Also, I am on a break from both writing and the internet for the foreseeable future, I plan to be back by May 1st. Some traumatic things have happened in my family lately and I have taken the lead in attempting to deal with it. Please bear with me for the time beginning, I will be offline for a while and will likely not be interacting with my readers for a brief period of time! Much love and happiness for you all <3

When he wrote the song ‘spiderman’ he felt like he was lost, not knowing where to go in life or how to get there. But by the end of the song, it felt like he had found himself. He was truly at his element when he was surrounded by music in one way or another. When he finished the song the first time, he knew he had to rewrite it. And when he did, it turned less into a song about being lost, and more into a song about being found. 

Thoughts are a river, they flow through the front of your mind at a consistent pace. But sometimes, a damn can form in your river. You’re not sure why the damn is there, or how it got there, but it’s there and making thinking itself difficult. 

How did he get here? That question alone could be the reason why there is a damn in his river. Less than three months ago (thirteen weeks, ninety-one days) he was uploading a self-made music video to a song he didn’t even think was that good. And now!

Peter Parker is here, and he is being celebrated. And he doesn’t know how to feel about that. 

“Be ready in five, Pete.” The stagehand calls to the boy dripping with nerves. As a means to try and release the tension in his muscles, he let out a slow, smooth breath. He lifted his hand flat out in front of his face. He was hoping this was steady his shakey bones, but rather, it almost seemed like it made it worse. 

Steve (Peter’s manager) came up behind the teenager, grabbing his arm and turning him so they were face to face. “You’re going to be great!” Steve encouraged, squeezing the shoulders of the much smaller boy. 

Peter nodded hesitantly, not looking at anything in particular, “Thank you, thank you,” He took in a breath, “I’m just freaking out a little bit, you know? I’ve never performed in front of this many people...I’ve barely performed in front of a hundred people...who goes from less than a hundred to thousands?”  
Steve smiled catching Peter’s eyes, “You. Now get out there.”

Performing in front of about eight-thousand people who are all screaming and cheering for you is...surreal. Is what Peter decided. He decided that he loved it more than anything else that he loved, but he also hated it more than anything else that he hated. It was a feeling that was confusing and extraordinary. 

Peter, on average, will perform about fifteen songs, eight of his own, and seven covers of other people’s songs. Peter also does his best to interact with the audience, he is here for a performance, but he also wants to stay true to himself. 

When Steve asked him about his ‘brand’ Peter didn’t know what that meant at first. Aunt May said it’s feminity, Ned said it’s neon lights and outer space...which, they are both right. Peter is all of those things. Though he has never been confident enough to, he has always loved the idea of pink, frilly things. But he also loves neon colors, lights, and scribble drawings of planets and aliens. 

At first, when Steve laughed at Peter explaining all of this, he became self-conscious, worried he was being laughed at. But Steve was quick to assure Peter, telling him that they can combine those things. So he sat down with a marketer, and they decided they would take the more traditional ‘lolita’ style that Peter likes, and slap some neon colors and scribble drawings of outer space on the style. Peter loved it, and he loved that he was able to embrace both of those things in his journey through...this. 

Catching his breath, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his blood ran chilled. “DUDE!” Ned ran up behind Peter, grabbing his in a hug from behind, “Dude!” He said in more of a whisper. And for some reason that was all Ned had to say to him before Peter broke into tears. There wasn’t anything either of them needed to say, Ned and Peter knew why he was so emotional. It wasn’t sadness, or joy really. It was just...overwhelming emotion. No emotion in particular, just emotion. And it overcame Peter like a tsunami on a beach. 

Ned and Peter have been best friends, and each other’s only friends, for years. For...forever it can seem like. Ned is the one who helped Peter record his music, and mix audio, and edit the music video. All of it. Ned had been right beside Peter. 

When Peter had sex with a woman the first time, and it felt wrong, he called Ned. And Ned told him it was okay. And that’s all Peter has ever needed. Just for someone to tell him that it’s okay. Six months later, Peter sat Ned down and sang him a song. After he sang the song, Ned asked, “Was...was that your coming out song?”

Peter ould just nod, clutching the neck of his guitar in his hand so hard it the strings was cutting into his skin. 

“I love you, Peter.” Was all Ned had to say, “It’s okay, I’ll always be your best friend.” 

When Ned finally let go of Peter, they noticed that everyone was around, waiting for them to come out of their little moment, “You’re amazing!” Ned shouted, turning Peter to look at everybody. 

Peter blushed, feeling embarrassed, “I didn’t sound pitchy, or, um, or I didn’t seem tired?” 

“No, no.” Steve smiled at him, putting his hand on the younger boy, squeezing his neck a little, in assurance, “Ned is right, you’re amazing...I haven’t felt that way watching someone perform in...ever, I think. Even when I performed, back in the day, it didn’t feel that way. You were made for this.”

That night, laying in his bing bed next to Ned, Peter hesitantly began to look through his social media, thats when he learned #spiderman was trending in the United States. Seeing the name of his album, trending, it took the air out of his lungs. 

Peter parker is the next big thing! Mark my works #spiderman

#spiderman is one of the best albums i think i’ve ever heard. No way it was written and performed by a fucking teenager!! <3

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! The song flower boys is totally about coming out! You can’t convince me otherwise!!! #spiderman

Yall clowns acting like #spiderman aint good!!

The full feeling in his chest made him feel like he could burst. “You’re trending,” Ned said in a whisper, leaning over Peter’s shoulder. 

“I know…”

“It doesn’t feel real, does it?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Ned chuckled, “It will, someday.” 

Peter didn’t know how to respond...because he knew that wasn’t true. Maybe it would be for everyone else, but not him. This will never feel real, there’s no way. Not a chance in any world, any universe...no way in hell.


	2. flower boys

Peter wrote the song Flower Boys after having sex for the first time. It’s a song about not feeling right and secure in one’s self...it’s a song about being gay and not knowing what to do about it. At first, he was very hesitant to put the song on his album, scared of...being gay.

“It’s a great song, kid.” Steve said, taking the headphones off, “The message of the song is...Peter, this song will help a lot of people, and it will do a job for you. We live in a world where we should know better than to assume that someone is straight. Also, it’s a really good song.”

Peter tried not to overthink it, agreeing to have the song be the second track, and leaving it alone. Peter only ever sang this song to three people, Ned, Aunt May...and Michelle. 

Michelle, or MJ, was his girlfriend in high school, and the only girl he’d ever had sex with...she was great, and he genuinely believed that he was in love with her. At first, they agreed to ‘break up’ because MJ was going to school in California and they didn’t want to do long distance. Peter decided on a whim one night that he would stop by her house, and he sang the song to her...MJ was in tears at the end of it. “Peter Benjamin Parker!” Was all she said as she threw her arms around him. All he could do was cry himself and hug her. Yes, Ned was his best friend, but the relationship he had with MJ was so...unique and special that...knowing she fully supported him, it made him feel more confident in his sexuality than he ever had before. 

Seeing his...followers, fans, whatever you want to call them being so supportive, Peter felt like he was over the moon. Floating among the stars...in every sense of the word. Stars. 

“One day, you’re gonna be a superstar.” At first, Peter couldn’t remember who told him that, maybe Aunt May, or his mom...but when Uncle Ben’s face matched it, Peter smiled a melancholy smile. 

They walked into the big open space where he could be getting interviewed, sat in one chair was a woman with dyed blonde hair, perfectly crafted makeup, and a mauve dress. Peter sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Steve, who was walking him by his shoulder. 

“Go sit down, I gotta rub elbows,” Steve said, not looking at Peter. 

Before he could go to his seat, Peter knew he had to make a good impression, so he approached everyone who looked approachable and introduced himself, shaking their hands and smiled widely, pretending he wasn’t actually as nervous as he is. 

Finally, he sat in the ‘director chair’ seat across from the blonde woman, “Nice to meet you, Peter. I’m Anna.” 

They shook hands, “Nice to meet you too, Anna.”

“I am with E! Network...everyone is buzzing about you.” Peter quickly realized that they were actually filming him. 

“Awe, I wouldn’t say that but, in the past like week or so I have gained like 100,000 followers on Twitter, which is...crazy.” He almost swore but wasn’t sure if he could or not. It’s also not polite, May always told him. 

Anna then gestured around the room, “That was really cute of you, to introduce yourself one-on-one to everyone.”

Peter shrugged, “I mean, it’s the polite thing to do.” 

She nodded, holding her smile. “So Peter, you have become quite the overnight sensation, your music video for your song spiderman, became viral in hours. How does this all...feel?”

Peter hesitated, not knowing how to answer a question like that, “I-I honestly don’t even know...you know? Tour has been...unbelievable, all the love and support is beyond anything I could have ever imagined, you know? I’m just a kid from Queens, I never pictured anything like this happening.” 

“Some people have noticed your very unique style, is there any story behind it or anything?”

“There isn’t really a story, I guess. This is just, my style. You know? I’ve always had a different way of presenting myself than others, I was really insecure about it for a long time, but I’ve grown to love it more and be more confident in the things that me, me!” 

“That’s wonderful, Peter.” 

“What inspired the name Spiderman?” 

“Um, nothing in particular, other than that...I really identify with spiders...people don’t really like them and are quick to...judge them for an already perceived conception, but we need spiders, and some of them are really cute.” He chuckled, “It’s also a big of wordplay because the lyric is technically; ‘I’m a spider, man!’ But it comes across as ‘I’m spiderman,’ I thought it was very clever.” 

“That is clever, do you write all your own music?”

“I wish I could say I do, but I get a lot of help from those around me, while yes I am the person who primarily writes the songs, I got a lot of help from a close friend.” 

“Now Peter, fans have been speculating a lot about your sexuality,” That was all she had to say for his heart to drop and for the air in his lungs to turn to dust. His throat and mouth felt dry, “Do you feel comfortable with that?”

That was not the question he was expecting, quickly, the nerves left him, only a little, but a little is better than not at all. “Oh...that doesn’t bother me, but I guess it does bother me for someone to ask...bluntly? I guess.” He thought to himself for a second, “My sexuality is mine, and it’s something I have...stressed about for a large portion of my life, like a lot of people, I assume. I don’t want to sit and say, I’m gay or that I’m bisexual because neither of those feels like the right answer, I guess I’m just...me?” He chuckled. 

Anna nodded, “That’s a beautiful answer, Peter.” 

“Thank you,” He responded with a blush. 

Steve quickly walked Peter out, “You did great!” 

Peter didn’t respond, but he did smile at Steve. 

They got into Steve’s car, and Peter instinctively pulled out his phone. He could only look at his social media for a few moments before becoming overwhelmed, putting his phone back in his pocket, he tried not to show his odd mood, but Steve noticed. 

“How’re you?”

“Fine,”

“You sure? For someone who nailed their first interview, you seem pretty down,”

Peter shrugged, “I dunno…”

“You don’t have to know, it’s okay bud. No more questions for today, all right? Let’s just rest up before your performance tonight.” 

Peter nodded, being quickly reminded that he also has a concert tonight. Before he knew it, Peter fell asleep, he doesn’t remember Steve waking him up and bringing him into the hotel, but when he woke again, he was in sweats and in his overly comfortable hotel bed. 

“All right, Pete! You’ve been sleeping all day, you gotta eat and get ready for the concert.” Ned said, jumping onto the bed. 

Peter groaned, “God, I had no idea I was so tired.” Peter grabbed his phone from off the nightstand, his concert starts in a little less than two hours, “What do I want to eat?”

“Breakfast or dinner?” 

Peter shrugged, “I am in the mood for sweets.” 

“French toast, you love french toast,” Ned got off Peter’s bed. 

“Yeah, I’ll go with french toast, make it easy.” Ned nodded and picked up the phone to order their food. Peter, on the other hand, forced himself to get out of bed and take a hot shower, to make sure he wakes up. Once out of the shower, he heard the room serves at the door, and his stomach was grumping so loudly and strongly it hurt a little. 

When Peter came out of the bathroom, Steve was sat at the table, typing quickly on a laptop. “Oh,” Peter muttered, a little surprised to see Steve. 

“Eat quick, we need to be at the venue like, ten minutes ago.” 

Peter nodded, eating his french toast as quickly as he could manage, and they were quickly off to the venue. Where Peter would be performing in front of even more people. There something both glamorous and upsetting about this new lifestyle of his. Sleeping when there’s even a little bit of free time, eating while also on the run, performing, interviewing, creating. So many people dream about this lifestyle, Peter did...but there is something about it that feels so wrong to him now. It’s not that he’s not enjoying it, or that he’s not so thankful to be in his position...it doesn’t make it any less difficult.


	3. brown recluse

The third track on Peter’s album is named Brown Recluse, and it’s a song about loneliness, and being rejected by society no matter how hard you try to confide to their norms. Peter felt like this for most of his years as a kid and teen. Peter experienced a lot of bullying and outcasting. 

Peter knew that he wouldn’t have to start on his next album until he felt like it, and he felt like it. Sat in his sweats on his bed in the bus, surrounding him are a guitar, electric keyboard, and his journal. 

When Ned entered Peter’s room, “Oh, what are you up to?”

“What does it look like, I had this little...melody in my head,” 

“Any lyrics?”

“Oh a few...these waterworks won’t dry, these waterworks won’t stop, these waterworks won’t let me forget.”

Ned hummed and nodded. 

“It’s about being grateful for what I have...I don’t want anyone to think that I’m...not.” 

Ned smiled at Peter, “We know you are, Pete.” 

Peter just nodded, strumming the little melody in his head on the guitar. Ned could describe it with two words. Romantic and melancholy. But the song wasn’t really about either of those things. As Peter said, the lyrics were about being grateful, and afraid of not showing it properly. 

Peter was a shy his all throughout school, he and Ned became friends early on in life, and never really explored anything outside of each other. Not until Peter and Michelle became more involved. Which ended as best as it could. 

Everyone knew Peter liked music, he hummed to himself a lot, could make a tune out of anything. Pencils and a hard surface, with Peter around it’s a drumset. A glass bottle, nope, for Peter it’s a way to make some music. But no one convinces the shy boy to participate in anything musical, May begged him to join choir, theater, band, anything, but he never wanted to. No one really knew why. 

Yes, Peter was bullied. Yes, Peter was painfully shy. But with everything else, he didn’t let those things get in his way...but when it came to music, it’s almost like he felt like it was his own, special private things. 

When Peter first even sang anything for Ned, it was Flower Boys. His coming out song, and that’s because he physically couldn’t get himself to say it in words...singing made it easier. It was his escapism...music. So maybe, just maybe, Peter feels like he can’t show it to the world because he can’t have it taken away from him. 

This, all of this, tour, putting his music out there, it’s a lot, it’s new. But Peter was willing to reach out and grab this opportunity. A rare opportunity, he’d be stupid to not reach out and take it. He knew that well enough. 

Ned was sneaky about it, laying on the bed, listening and watching Peter play a song on his keyboard he recognized. Pulling his phone out and starting to record it. 

Peter began to hum mindlessly, “I've been through ten high schools…” Peter started to lazily sing Freeze Your Brain, a song in the musical version of Heathers. Ned always liked how Peter chose to listen to and sing musicals, something a little fun about them. 

When Peter finished singing the song he laughed, “Always liked that one, I like his voice.”

“I like your voice,” Ned said, not really completing his thought. Wanting to tell Peter that he likes Peter’s voice for that song. 

Peter turned to Ned to see he was recording, “Are you recording me?” 

“Maybe.”

Peter chuckled as Ned stopped recording him and rushed to post the cover onto Peter’s YouTube channel. 

The reaction was surprising to Peter when he saw that Ned had posted the video. The comments begging him to post more covers from all of his favorite musicals and artist. This is when he decided he wanted to make a cover album of all his favorite songs from his favorite artist.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! :) <3


End file.
